


Fast & Furious

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Quello su uno sguscio rosso fiammante è Kylo Ren sotto mentite spoglie. Mescolato fra gli altri piloti, come se nulla fosse. E qualcosa le dice che nessuno, nel Primo Ordine, sappia che il loro Leader Supremo se l’è data a gambe per partecipare a una corsa."





	Fast & Furious

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fast & Furious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926693) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of prompt.

  
Il contatto allunga la mano artigliata e le passa il disco dati che Rey prontamente infila in una tasca nascosta tra le pieghe del mantello. È diventata estremamente abile nelle questioni di spionaggio. Hanno pagato profumatamente per quelle informazioni, ma saranno utili a scovare uno dei cantieri navali del Primo Ordine nell’Orlo Esterno. Ormai, sabotare sul nascere le loro iniziative belliche è diventata la prassi. La loro superiorità è soverchiante  
Lei non dovrebbe trovarsi lì. Batuu è terreno di caccia e Poe le ha ricordato che lei non può permettersi di correre rischi inutili. Perché lei è un simbolo e deve restare viva. Deve essere tutelata ad ogni costo. Se cadesse nelle mani del nemico sarebbe la fine per la Resistenza. Contano su di lei come prova vivente che i Jedi esistono ancora e sono schierati contro il Primo Ordine.  
D’altra parte, quante altre volte la Resistenza è stata data per spacciata?  
Ma Rey non ha sentito ragioni. Non questa volta. È stanca di restarsene nelle retrovie e non ha bisogno di essere protetta in attesa della prossima battaglia in cui sarà di nuovo in prima linea come una bandiera sventolante. Le serve un po’ di libertà.  
E schivare i controlli degli assaltatori per lei ora è facile come togliersi un granello di polvere dai vestiti. Manipolare le menti le viene naturale e la cosa la spaventa perfino un po’.  
Svolta un angolo per raggiungere il negozio di stoffe che serve da copertura e rifugio per ribelli in fuga e in cui ha appuntamento con Rose. Anche lei dovrebbe aver completato i suoi incarichi, ormai. Al calare della notte lasceranno il pianeta sperando che il sistema di occultamento della loro nave, già vecchio all’epoca della Ribellione, non le pianti in asso.  
Rey si sistema meglio il mantello sul viso lasciando scoperti solo gli occhi. Fortunatamente, molte delle donne di Batuu indossano capi di quel tipo.  
La sua faccia è sul libro paga di tutti i cacciatori di taglie della galassia. La cosa non dovrebbe renderla fiera, eppure è così. C’è una cifra enorme da riscuotere per chi catturerà l’assassina di Snoke….  
Evita abilmente due Teste a Secchio che stanno facendo il terzo grado a una ragazza che le somiglia vagamente e si confonde tra la folla in cerca di acquisti a buon mercato.  
Inizia quasi a pensare che filerà tutto liscio quando succede di nuovo.  
Ma stavolta è diverso da qualunque cosa abbia sperimentato in precedenza. Quando si scopre suo malgrado letteralmente connessa alla mente di Kylo Ren, tanto da ritrovarsi la sua immagine davanti, è come se una fastidiosa sirena iniziasse a trapanarle le orecchie, mentre un lungo brivido le percorre la spina dorsale.  
Si guarda intorno, aspettando di ritrovarsi immersa nel buio fitto che precede sempre la sua apparizione, pronta a percepire il noto senso di vertigine. Ma non accade nulla, finché non si rende conto che la sua presenza è concreta. Non si tratta di una connessione. Lui è davvero lì.  
Non è bravo a camuffarsi. I vestiti comuni che indossa e il mantello color sabbia non riescono a celare la sua altezza non comune in un essere umano. E avrà sempre l’aria di un principe finito per sbaglio in mezzo ai mortali. Quando lo vede infilarsi in una taverna lo segue maledicendosi per la sua stupidità. Sta giocando col fuoco invece di dileguarsi il più in fretta possibile.  
Si ripete che coglierlo di sorpresa e catturarlo sarebbe un colpo da maestro e cambierebbe le sorti della guerra e riesce quasi a convincersi che quello sia il motivo per cui lo sta pedinando.  
Lo trova in un angolo mentre confabula con un tipo losco, di una razza a lei ignota, con due lunghe zanne che fuoriescono dalla mascella. È strano che si esponga in prima persona nel comunicare con la feccia locale. Cerca di tendere l’orecchio, ma il caos nella taverna è soverchiante. Non ha la prontezza di nascondersi quando lui si volta e la vede.  
O forse no. Forse non si è reso conto di nulla, perché allunga dei soldi al tizio con cui sta parlando e poi esce dal locale senza degnarla di un’occhiata.  
L’essere ignorata le provoca un insensato moto di stizza. Non dovrebbe azzardarsi a comportarsi in quel modo. Sono nemici giurati. Lui non può permettersi di non percepire la sua presenza.  
Che sta combinando? E perché è conciato in quel modo?  
Potrebbe seguirlo ma sarebbe troppo imprudente perfino per i suoi standard. Le sembra più sensato estorcere informazioni al tizio zannuto. Sa come lavorarsi un tipo simile.  
“Che c’è? Vuoi iscriverti?” le dice l’essere non appena lei si avvicina senza lasciarle il tempo di aprire bocca. “Tassa di iscrizione e spese assicurative. Se hai uno sponsor, prendiamo una percentuale. In tutto fanno…”  
“Iscrivermi a cosa?” chiede Rey prima di partire a testa bassa, senza pensarci due volte, verso l’ennesima follia.

“Tu sei pazza” le dice Rose controllando con l’occhio clinico dell’ingegnere che lo sguscio preso a noleggio non abbia difetti. “Ogni minuto che passiamo qui ci mette in pericolo. Abbiamo già perso il primo punto d’incontro. Inoltre abbiamo speso tutto il denaro che avevamo con noi. Siamo completamente scoperte. E se rompi questo affare ci toccherà lavorare gratis una vita per ripararlo.”  
Verissimo. Esattissimo. Giustissimo. Rose Tico non sarebbe una dei capi se non fosse dannatamente saggia e assennata. Ma quello su uno sguscio rosso fiammante è Kylo Ren sotto mentite spoglie. Mescolato fra gli altri piloti, come se nulla fosse. E qualcosa le dice che nessuno, nel Primo Ordine, sappia che il loro Leader Supremo se l’è data a gambe per partecipare a una corsa.  
“Oh, no” dice Rose con tono furioso, poi le si piazza davanti con le mani sui fianchi e un’aria minacciosa. “Tu non andrai da lui a provocarlo e ad attaccare briga. Tu non farai questa pazzia, Rey. Tu ti coprirai la faccia per bene Indosserai un paio di grossi occhiali che ti renderanno irriconoscibile. E lui non saprà mai che tu sei tu e che hai perso la testa. E una volta che avrai vinto la corsa ce ne andremo di filato prima che il Primo Ordine ci arrivi addosso e ci catturi.”  
Ha senso. Ha moltissimo senso. Rey vorrebbe ricordarle che entrambe sono già stare catturate dal Primo Ordine e se la sono filata senza troppe difficoltà. Ma non è il momento di badare a certi dettagli. Non sa nemmeno perché lo sta facendo. Non ne verrà nulla di buono. Vuole dargli una lezione, questo è chiaro, dimostrargli che sarà sempre superiore a lui, qualunque impresa intraprenda. Ma il gioco non vale la candela. Ci sono troppe cose a rischio. Eppure ha bisogno di sapere perché è lì, perché è sgattaiolato via come un fuggiasco per partecipare ad una semplice gara.

La tizia avvolta nel mantello viola continua a stargli addosso. Sembra che ce l’abbia personalmente con lui. La corsa in notturna sta per chiudersi dopo due ore. Mancano tre giri ma lei non molla l’osso e continua a tallonarlo. È il prezzo da pagare per essersi buttato in quella colossale idiozia. Eppure non si sentiva così bene da anni.  
È stata la sorte a mettere sulla sua strada l’opportunità di quella corsa e non ha saputo resistere. Perché guidare uno sguscio era uno dei sogni di quando era bambino e le possibilità di cogliere di nuovo quell’esperienza sono ridotte al minimo da quando la leadership del Primo Ordine è nelle sue mani. Le sue priorità ora sono altre e decisamente più importanti. Ma per quelle due ore ha scelto di impazzire e pensare unicamente a se stesso.  
La donna gli si accosta di nuovo, prima di una curva a gomito, invadendo il suo spazio e tentando di spedirlo fuori dal circuito. È abilissima ma sleale, entrambe qualità ideali in quella situazione.  
È solo allora che la riconosce, e si rende conto di non essersi sbagliato quando ha avvertito la sua presenza quel pomeriggio.  
Rey…  
La situazione sta virando all’assurdo. Non aveva previsto una simile svolta. Stanno gareggiando. In una corsa non autorizzata. In incognito. Su un pianeta occupato. Si ritrova a sorridere, deliziato. Si trovano in un pezzo di mondo protetto da ogni ingerenza esterna. Ma è comunque una buona occasione per farla a pezzi e intende coglierla.  
Solleva lo sguscio in verticale liberando la propria traiettoria, poi, in picchiata, le si piazza di nuovo davanti tagliandole di netto la strada  
La linea del traguardo è vicina. Ancora un attimo e vedrà sventolare la bandiera. Lei lo tallona, poi solleva il suo mezzo scadente per posizionarsi sopra di lui tentando di nuovo di sorpassarlo.  
“Non te lo lascerò fare, Rey!” le grida. Si concentra tentando si spingerla via con l’uso della Forza; lei fa resistenza, non mollando di un millimetro. Non si era aspettato nulla di diverso. È sempre il solito dannato problema con lei. Si equivalgono. Perfettamente. Sempre. E non c’è nulla che possano fare per cambiare quello stato di cose.  
Lo schianto arriva improvviso, subito dopo la linea del traguardo, e li vede entrambi rotolare a terra fra i rottami dei propri mezzi mentre la bandiera inizia a sventolare e il pubblico esulta.  
La voce dello speaker sembra particolarmente entusiasta mentre lui verifica di non essersi rotto niente, liberandosi dei rottami dello sguscio.  
“Sembra proprio che il fotofinish abbia confermato, signore e signori. Raggio di Luce e il Dominatore di Corellia dovranno spartirsi la vincita!”  
“Raggio di Luce? Ti fai chiamare Raggio di Luce?” le grida. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Presuntuosa e arrogante come sempre e con la sindrome della paladina a tutti i costi.  
“Dominatore di Corellia” replica lei, rialzandosi a fatica. E il modo in cui tiene sollevata la gamba destra non gli piace per niente. Rey sta sanguinando.

Il suo ginocchio è lussato e ha una brutta ferita sul polpaccio. Ma poteva andare peggio. Lei non fa storie mentre le benda la caviglia in mezzo al caos dei piloti sopravvissuti che si ubriacano.  
Loro due dovrebbero essere fuori a combattere. Lei dovrebbe essere in manette, pronta ad essere fucilata sul posto con una clamorosa esecuzione pubblica.  
Invece lui le sta bendando la gamba.  
“È una tregua” le dice come se volesse giustificare se stesso. “Non durerà fino a domattina. Prendi la tua amica e vattene o verrò a stanarti” le ordina.  
“Quale amica?” mente lei, come se lui non avesse visto Rose Tico nei paraggi. È uno dei pezzi grossi e sarebbe un bottino succulento.  
Ma non ha importanza. Non quella sera. Non vuole prigionieri. Ha già avuto la sua vittoria. “Puoi tenerti tutta la vincita” le annuncia. Ha realizzato uno dei sogni del ragazzino debole che era una volta e non gli importa di dover condividere la gloria con lei.  
“Mi servirà per ripagare lo sguscio”. Rey si concede un sospiro tragico mentre lui si alza senza decidersi a congedarsi. “Che ci fai qui? Perché hai voluto gareggiare in una corsa di quarta categoria? Come se fossi… un pilota qualunque…”  
Non ha intenzione di risponderle, di confidarle l’ennesima debolezza. “Non sono affari tuoi” taglia corto. Quella parentesi deve chiudersi immediatamente.  
“Come vuoi.” Rey non sembra essersela presa. “Tanto la prossima volta ti straccerò. Non ci sarà nessun podio da condividere.”  
Lui vorrebbe dirle che non ci sarà una prossima volta. Ma lei lo sa. Lo sa benissimo. Solo che fa bene a entrambi pensare a una possibilità che non potrà mai realizzarsi.  
“Staremo a vedere” le risponde costringendosi a distogliere lo sguardo da lei. Poi si allontana per riconsegnarsi alla strada che ha scelto di seguire. Dimenticherà in fretta quell’assurda serata. La dimenticheranno entrambi. Hanno giocato. Adesso è di nuovo il tempo di combattere.


End file.
